


Scrub

by orphan_account



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mild Inflation, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a messy prank, Ultra Magnus helps Rodimus get cleaned up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrub

**Author's Note:**

> Totally pointless PWP. Enjoy!
> 
> Based on a picture I've drawn. As soon as I post it on my Tumblr I'll add a link here :)

Rodimus wasn’t going to lie, it _had_ been his intention to annoy Ultra Magnus, but as banter not… it wasn’t meant to end like this. 

Rodimus had predicted loud expletives, condemning and instruction to wash. He’d gotten that… but he’d also received something else. 

It must have been a very slow day in Ultra Magnus’s office for him to accompany Rodimus to the wash racks. Or maybe it was that there was _nothing_ that got him more riled up that dirt. 

Hot solvent dripped off Rodimus’s plating. His frame had become a patchwork of gleaming alloy and total filth. Mud and foliage caked his seams. It dried and flaked away as dust if one’s fingers were dutiful enough to scrape away the compaction.

Ultra Magnus’s knees were bent in muddy water, his thighs speckled brown. He hated it, and his captain for being so provocative that Ultra Magnus lost his will power; and so the mess remained like irritating background noise that deducted from his total focus on getting his captain clean. Presently his tongue was an adapted sponge. Rodimus’s valve was sensitive, Ultra Magnus would hate to chafe it with anything less dextrous. 

“ _Mmmm!_ ” Rodimus rolled in luxury, hands slipping slowly through the solvent coating the wall, pushing his aft out further, incrementally by the second, “Magnus,” He whined. Nobody had a tongue like Ultra Magnus. Rodimus had experienced a lot but in his wisdom of talented mouths he sincerely believed Ultra Magnus edged the competition. 

“Heh.” His head spun, giggling and gleeful. Ultra Magnus tongue boasted the same thickness as the rest of his frame and he treated Rodimus to its unparalleled stretch, flicking powerfully, embedded deep inside. The highly noticeable prod of his nose poking into Rodimus’s aft, made the captain’s knees weak.

“Oh please!” He slipped again. The needful whining cut abruptly, Ultra Magnus took his hips and yanked Rodimus back putting pressure on the aroused and full shape of the valve pressed to his teeth. Ultra Magnus shuddered through an intake, the tip of his tongue touched to the outer most quadrant of Rodimus’s valve, catching the drips of pearly lubricant that would’ve been otherwise rushing down Rodimus’s thighs. 

The pressure perfect in Ultra Magnus’s unerring suckling of the valve, trapped Rodimus within delirium as he maintained the steady rub of his hips, brushing the sensitive places of his interface across Ultra Magnus’s huge, wet mouth.  

A slow, firm sweep of his tongue lapped away Rodimus’s excessive lubricant; tantalising the mech in maddening ways. Rodimus’s spike thickened in his hand and he held it firmly, squeezing near the base as overload bubbled close the surface. 

Ultra Magnus leaned back, the tendons of his body stiff and creaking. The muggy shower air wafted between Rodimus’s valve and Ultra Magnus’s warm lips. Sticky threads of salvia still connected them, Ultra Magnus licked them away with a groan, the scent breeding a greedy lust that kept him stiff. 

“Rodimus.” He warned, husking deeply, kissing at the flushed bulge of nodes flourishing at the bottom of Rodimus’s valve, “Don’t forget why we’re here.” 

Ultra Magnus’s enormous paw groped through Rodimus’s legs, gloving his tiny-in-comparison spike and just held it, trigging the Captain’s wild impatience. When he tried using Ultra Magnus’s hand the grip became a squeeze.

“ _Nahh-ha,”_

“Steady.”    

On the floor beside them was the shower head, they’d detached it from the wall while they’d been using it for its official purpose, once things got waylaid, the shower head was discarded. It sprayed a fountain of solvent into the floor. When Ultra Magnus lifted it again the jet stream sounded loudly as the distance from the floor grew. 

Rodimus wiggled in keen anticipation and soon enough the warm flood of solvent was tickling his valve, not directly, but the water cascaded down his aft and seeped between all his naughty nooks and crannies. 

Ultra Magnus watched him quiver in bliss and admired, letting Rodimus handle the shower head and take pleasure from it. Rodimus guided the shower head, twisting it up, the pressure and heat feeling wonderful on his aching equipment. It had a strange kind of intensity to it. Each bead of solvent like a tiny pin prick of pleasure that needed to be experimented with. The closer Rodimus waved it to his interface the more interesting he found the sensation, adjusting slowly and relishing it’s uniqueness as he cooed in satisfaction. Ultra Magnus’s hand worked over his spike: twisting, tugging, rubbing the broad surface of his thumb over the tip. It had gotten slick with prefluid and Ultra Magnus’s confidence took Rodimus to the next level of arousal.

He shoved back, wanting, shaking his aft in that way that made Ultra Magnus want to stick his tongue back in it. 

The shower head was crushed over his valve. 

Rodimus cackled a surprised laugh, still grinding with the same vigour. The fluids squirting high inside then dribbling back and there wasn’t quite enough space for it escape. Rodimus felt the solvent inside, swashing and gurgling, putting a strain on his supple insides. 

“Magnus!” He squeaked, naturally bearing down and achieving nothing but more stimulation to addle his insides. Rodimus flung his head back, butting it against Ultra Magnus’s shoulder making sounds of futile anguish.

“You’re going to get clean. Every inch of you… because you’re filthy, _Captain._ ”

Half crazed Rodimus bucked, the shower head dislodged and a torrent gushed out. Rodimus's valve channel rippled, chasing after the fluid making a sudden escape. His internal nodes were buzzing. This shrill new form of excitement making him so dizzy he lost balance and crashed against Magnus, straddled over his thighs giving his joints a familiar and pleasant stretch. 

The shower head was squashed between them. Rodimus wiggled around, finding a delicious nook to settle the bulbous nodule of the shower head so that, when his weight fell on it, the flow of solvent filled him fast.   

He was deep in pleasure now, smug and hot. 

Ultra Magnus’s spike was drooling beside his and Rodimus took charge as Captain’s were supposed to. He pressed both their spikes together, finding the angle unorthodox but Ultra Magnus delighted in it. The larger mech was unbridled when his carnal urges came to play. Deep, brassy moans shook the room and Rodimus’s spark. The shivers danced down his spine and Rodimus bowed in Ultra Magnus’s lap.

“What do you want Big Mech?” He teased, still using both hands to squeeze their spikes together, briskly moving up and down. 

Ultra Magnus thrust up sharply, feet curling. 

“That! Keep doing that.” 

The abruptness of the motion reminding Rodimus of how full he was getting, the lining of his valve strained to contain the volume of solent flooding his insides. The uneasy slosh of its weight robbed him of balance. He retrieved one hand, cupped it over his middle and whined. 

Ultra Magnus was being particularly mischievous when he covered Rodimus’s tentative hand and pressed it down, forcing the solvent to shift around even more and make new space. 

“Magnus!” Rodimus begged, feeling fit to burst. Ultra Magnus wasn’t forth coming with his mercy. He replaced his Captain’s hand on his spike, showing him to work it over the way he liked, then squeezed on Rodimus’s stressed plating a few more times until the pressure forced Rodimus’s pliable valve mesh to swell into a near-solid orb inside his body. Ultra Magnus felt the Captain’s body heat rise.

“Lift your aft.” Ultra Magnus groaned into Rodimus’s audio. 

Cautiously, Rodimus complied, all his limbs were shaking, he hardly had the strength. The lower half of his body bared a striking weight, the astonishing difference held Rodimus down like gravity intensified. The heat of the struggle spread through out his groin. 

“Like t-this?” He tried to make a show of it, mewling and groaning. Both hands taking hold of his aft and prising it beautifully off the gushing shower head its sprinkling flow drenched in his valve’s backwash. Rodimus howled. Such pure relief saw him close to overloading. He strained and pushed, the last of the solvent leaving him in a splutter thickened by his own lubricant.

Ultra Magnus was unresisting of his need to slid himself into the winking temptation Rodimus’s valve offered. The captain slumped forward, aft swaying lazily in the air. Even when he was dazed Rodimus knew exactly what he was doing. He held his aft apart readily as his cheek pressed into a cool puddle on the floor.

His insides were empty and longing, they smooched every inch of Ultra Magnus as his squeezed inside. Taking it slow as always. Rodimus tugged himself wide, drunk on his visceral craving for a frag. 

Ultra Magnus felt power, heady and strong, the excess of his captain’s arousal materialising as pearls of lubricant beading the circumference of his spike stretching out the tired valve.

“Magnus.” Rodimus pleaded, desperate now. He shifted, forward, back, massaging Ultra Magnus then sinking further and further back, all the way, his aft hit Ultra Magnus’s hips with a bump, then he moved, in large, grinding cirlces. 

When Rodimus leaned forward again the girth he’d swallowed was glossy with lubricant. Ultra Magnus surged at it. The twitch feeling so strange inside him Rodimus laughed.

He should’ve expected it really. Ultra Magnus interrupted him with a hard thrust,stunting his laugh. The captain’s snug heat closed round Ultra Magnus’s girth and he groaned. Raw lust took over, Rodimus had to scramble to find some purchase and he was shunted up and down the cubicle.     

Rodimus threw his head back and found his voice again, using it to taunt, _go on, frag me!_

He was rammed forward, his nose stopping an uncomfortably close distance to the wall; saved by the last shred of sensibility remaining ingrained in Ultra Magnus. 

“Don’t you want to be taken seriously, Rodimus?” 

Ultra Magnus felt Rodimus’s valve squeeze and part again and again between his desperate reply. 

“Yes!”

“Do you think most captains run around covered in mud, looking so _dirty?”_

“Nuh-uh.” Words failed Rodimus, he moaned endlessly into the tiles, thrusting his hips in an erratic motion attempting to keep pace with Ultra Magnus. The spasms rolling through Rodimus made him tighter, his face creased and Ultra Magnus felt flares of charge conducting down his length heralding Rodimus’s wailing bliss. Dragging his hand across the sleek contours of Rodimus’s aft and hips he followed the sinuous lines of luxury and flamboyance to his swollen valve and teased a dangling nub until Rodimus had gone tense with the sensitive pleasure he’d inflicted.  

Rodimus bared down involuntarily, his body beyond controlling the sounds he made. A reflux of change was absorbed into Ultra Magnus’s interface, the overload that had been coiled in a fiery knot behind his equipment ejected with a grunt. 

Hot, milky transfluid pumped into Rodimus, not filling him as well as the shower’s grotesque amount of solvent but by size and sheer force of will it came pretty close…

The sticky fluid marbled his own and leaked out of him as Ultra Magnus’s deflated inside his aft.Oozing with contentment, Rodimus flipped onto his back. The solvent and blotchy puddles of mud and other stuff splashing beneath him. He sighed, stifling hiccups of giggles. 

Ultra Magnus sagged back onto his haunches, optics offline and head tilted toward the ceiling. His head clogged with passion and the weight of an afterglow. 

It was Rodimus’s flighty laughs that tempted him back to reality. His optics reactivated to see his lustrous Captain splayed out before him, legs hiked up and spread at the hips, fiddling with his valve in many ways to discover which stretch cause the most of their mixed fluids to spurt out. 

“You know.” Rodimus winked up at Ultra Magnus, his juvenile spirt shining, “For someone who hates dirt so much, you sure make an awful mess…”         


End file.
